


Of Cakes and Coffee

by LittleMissOddball



Series: Fluffy Storm Clouds [1]
Category: Arashi SakuMoto
Genre: Chocolate, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, the heavenly scent of newly cooked grub filled the air as Jun pays a visit to Sho armed with his very own assortment of meat and borrowed sweets from shooting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cakes and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Another Oneshot for my precious Fluffy Storm Clouds. I don't own Arashi (although I hope to marry one of them one day) All the love goes to Papa Johnny. The story is mine though. Feel free to leave a comment and show some love by hitting the Kudos button. Love lots

Ding dong!

He groaned in dismay as his doorbell went off just as he was getting to in the groove of practicing for Monday night shift at News Zero. Reluctantly, he stood up and strode to the door to open it to none other than MatsuJun. He gaped at the sight of the man, hands carrying with what seemed to be lunch boxes.

“In this ungodly hour?”

“A chef never sleeps.” He proudly held up the two brightly wrapped containers. “And I think I made too much.” He said, smiling awkwardly.

Sho just huffed. He ushered Jun in, directing him to the kitchen, and prepped the water heater.

“Chocolate, tea or coffee?”

“Uhm...” 

Seeing the worried look on Jun’s face, Sho smirked then jokingly put on his best pout. “I’m not good with the grill, but I make a mean caramel macchiato that’ll make Starbucks cry.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Jun smirked.

As Sho prepared coffee for both of them, Jun surveyed the apartment and spied the older male’s workplace in complete disarray. Papers, newspaper clippings all in disarray, as if a tornado had just passed through it.

 _“I never took you for a messy person, Sho.”_ He mumbled to himself, inwardly smiling with delight in finding a different side to the man. 

From the kitchen he could hear the faint sound the heater made and quickly picked up everything and placing them aside on a bookshelf.

He returned to the living room to see Sho already on the couch and helping himself to the chocolate cream puff he thought he had so thoroughly hidden under piles of beef. He seated himself beside Sho and took a sip of the caramel macchiato.

_Passable, I guess. Not that I’d ever tell him, though._

“You should totally open a sweets shop!” Sho exclaimed excitedly in broken sentences as he shoved puff after puff into his hungry mouth.

Jun found himself smiling inwardly again. It was all so endearing.

Watching the older male eat his food, complimenting him again and again, gulping down grub after grub and complimenting him more, it was a privilege he shared only with the other half of the Gourmet Pair.

“The guys and I would come like every day! Oh wait. I’m pretty sure Ninomi’s going to go and make us pay. Either that or he won’t come at---“ 

Jun had cut him off with a finger to his lips and took it off for a second to produce a miniature heart-shaped piece of chocolate. 

Sho eyed him suspiciously. “What?”

“I snagged one from taping today.”

“Heh. Sneaky little kid we got here.”

“My best batch.”

Sho smiled. “Well, if it’s MatsuJun, it must be good.” He leaned in to take the piece into his mouth when Jun suddenly retreats his hand and puts the chocolate in between his lips and gave the older man a naughty wink.

Sho knew that wink and blushes a hundred more shades of red. “I’m not doing that!”

_Yes, you will._

“No I won’t.”

_May I remind you this was the last one? I was lucky enough to get it._

“Make another one then.”

_Persistent, aren’t you?_

“W-What?” Before Sho could even as give a shriek, he was hoisted onto the younger male’s lap.  
Now their faces are a mere few inches from each other’s, almost so close that they could feel each other’s breath. 

_Eat it, or I will._

Letting the last of his defences fall, Sho dipped his head slowly, careful not to make any unnecessary contact with the other. 

A little bit more, and feeling the pointy base of the chocolate, lifted his head, along with the chocolate and plopped it into his mouth, gulping it down, before their lips could even make contact.

“Hah! I’m more cunning, Mr---mmmph!”

And just like that, he was on the couch lying on his back, with Jun on top and kissing him. 

Sho’s eyes were wide with shock as younger male hoisted himself up, breaking the kiss, but never breaking eye contact; on his face, was the widest grin you would ever see.

“The caramel macchiato was good.”

Sho grinned wickedly and crossed his arms. “I told you so.”


End file.
